Nightmare
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ranma thinks things over and gets attacked by Ryouga. Ranma gets a sword who has his own will and twists him to its will making him into the worst Nightmare for Nerima. A Ranma Soul Calibur 2 Crossover


Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Soul Calibur and never will. They are the respective property of Rumiko Takahashi and Namco. I will use some things from Soul Calibur but not too much. I have currently gotten this idea and just wanted to test out if it would be something nice to read. I just hope that you enjoy this and review it. BTW it is after the Failed Wedding

* * *

**The Nightmare comes**

* * *

As Ranma walked calmly over the pavement of one of the main streets in the Nerima District he reflected upon what had happened to him so far this day:

"First I get Shampoo in my bed obviously snuggling up to me and then I get Malleted while Shampoo is spared from the Mallet while she was even clinging to my body. How in the world does that woman get to only hit me with her fucking Mallet. If I eve r got my hand on her mallet I would slam her a few times then put it into her ass. When I finally made my way back to the Tendo house after landing into a Dumpster I went into the Furo just to see Akane naked and getting Malleted by her for being a pervert. Why the hell didn't she put up a sign? I even saw Pops go into the bathroom and heard Akane say that he wasn't welcome but she didn't mallet him. No she just behaved like a nice girl like she always does to older people. That's why nobody sees her as she really is. Even pigboy only sees her nice side. I think she even has a special sense just to punish me for being alive or something. Even Kuno doesn't get hit by her fucking mallet and he has always gone after her the most. Then Mousse came around and Kasumi just said that a friend of mine came to play with me. I expected to see Hiroshi not that lunatic Amazon. Then he just attacked me for being near HIS Shampoo. How blind can you get. Then he even had the nerve to nearly kill mom as I was still Tendou Ranko at the moment. I just managed to get her out of the flurry of shuriken he sent at me as he surprises me with another move. He threw chains around me and tried to strangle me in front of my own goddamn Mother! He even nearly called me Ranma for Kami-Sama's sake! IF mom found out I would have been beheaded by now."

He punched a trashcan which went sailing over Nerima and hit a man over the head who had nothing to do with this story.

He walked up to near the Tendo house when another stray train of thoughts hit him about this bad day so far:

"Why in Hells name does Kuno get all his energy from because he just keeps getting up no matter how much I kick or punch him. It's like he has infinite energy or something. Then there is Ryouga who still doesn't get it that Akane hates me and keeps attacking me for defiling Akane or something. I swear the bloody pig doesn't even have any shred of honour in his entire being just like Pops so I think he just shouts something. He'll even blame me if there is a cloud in the sky. Pops is just the same. Always wanting to hide me from my own mother like that. Always making me take the blame for all of HIS fuck ups. He even tricked me into signing that goddamned Seppuku Contract when I was just a stupid little four year old and then giving it to a psychotic woman who he dared to call wife. You would think that a mother loves her child unconditionally but you are wrong with my mother. She is a traditionalist to the core. When Honour Demands a sacrifice she will make it even if it is her own son. Hell she is even making me in my girl form sleep with some guy or something always wanting to make me look 'Womanly'. Slutty is more like it. She wanted him to be Manly right. Then with a curse like his he was even manly in female form. Only those stupid fuckups don't think that. They just see an arrogant jock." 

* * *

This train of thoughts was interrupted by a well-known cry of anger:

"RANMA FOR LETTING ME SEE HELL PREPARE TO DIE!!"

Ryouga came from behind a car with his weapon the umbrella clutched within his hands. A swing was sent at Ranma who then dodged it and returned the favour with a cry of:

"Kacchu tenshin Amaguriken" 

As hundreds of punches rained upon Ryouga's body the boy twisted and made his umbrella fly towards Ranma who was hit by it.

Ryouga then walked to his pack and got out a huge sword which looked organic with a huge eye in the middle of the Blade from his backpack:

"With this sword you shall die Ranma. This is the Ultimate weapon. Soul Edge will have your soul in eternal torture. NOW DIE!"

With that he swung the huge Zweihander at Ranma the sword making a whistling sound as it cleaved through the air. Ranma managed to grasp the blade with his hands and then the eye went open and a voice sounded inside Ranma's head:

* * *

"Well Warrior, how is it that you nearly beat me in the fight? I have given the young man the power to defeat you but yet you defeated him. Warrior I grant you the privilege of wielding me."

Ranma looked on in astonishment of a sword talking to me while replying mentally:

"No I won't use you. Weapons are only for weaklings and not for the true Martial Artist."  
  
Then Soul Edge let him see that Kuno, Ryouga, Mousse, Kodachi and Akane all used weapons against him while he only used his fists. Even his father used a sign to beat him. And look at his mom. She used a katana to silence mister Tendo once. Ranma slowly grew angrier at the people in his life and as his blood still flowed from grasping Soul Edge he gave a good tug to it ripping it out of Ryouga's hands.

Then he turned the blade and his blood was being absorbed by the Blade and he felt the voice in his mind chuckle:

"Now you are mine Warrior."

* * *

He felt his Aura being drained inside the sword and he actually saw the life of one of the previous wielders of Soul Edge.

He saw himself slaying a man who was wearing armour. He saw himself fighting against a blond girl wearing a white dress with a greekish design. He saw himself dragging Soul Edge to a deep crevice and throwing it in. Then there was darkness for a long while when it was picked up again and used against himself. He saw himself looking into the eye of the sword and feeling its will come over him.

He struggled valiantly against the Demonic presence and found himself absorbing some of it. Then he looked at the Blade more and he slowly started to pour in his own Ki making the Blade beginning to shine with an unholy light. Then with a terrifying scream a lot of power was released into the sky as a beam of pure Darkness. He heard the voice of Soul Edge sift into his mind:

"Finally I have found a Warrior who can become the Ultimate Warrior. You shall have my Power Warrior. I shall exist forever now due to your Power. You shall wield me against your foes and I shall absorb their Souls. Now change into my Ultimate form."

With that Ranma was engulfed in an even Darker pillar of Darkness and his Right arm began to get twisted and deformed into a huge Claw like Hand. ( Think Nightmare with Five fingers ).

Soul Edge got a more organic look and eyes popped up all over the Blade. A female redhead came out of Ranma's back and was brandishing a sword which had two tips and was emanating a pure Aura. She just looked at Ranma and smiled while saying:

"Dear Lets make the fools suffer for all what they have done to us. While you wield the Soul Edge I wield the Soul Calibur. You are the Evil one and I the good one. But I love you unlike all your fiancé's who just want to have you as a prize to show that they are capable of having you. I shall join you in your fight with the Aid of Soul Edge. I have absorbed the Magical energy of the Sword as it contains great holy power. Lets go Dear and wreak some nice Chaos. You contained enough Chaos for me to come into existence. You are now freed from the female form you carried but you have gained me as an Ally. Now enough talking lets go get some fresh bacon."

Ranma turned to Ryouga who was looking at both Onna-Ranma as Ranma. The boy was clearly frightened out of his mind as he spoke gibberish for a moment then he exclaimed:

"RANMA SAOTOME FOR STEALING MY WEAPON PREPARE TO DIE!!"

Ryouga charged with his Umbrella at Ranma trying to get the pigtailed boy killed. But the now newly dubbed Warrior stood still, Soul Edge in his hand. Ranma closed his eyes and felt Ryouga's umbrella strike at him. It hit his hair which uncoiled from its pigtail and fell down his back. Ranma just laughed before saying at a chilling voice:

"Shine"

Then he strikes at the Martial artist with Soul Edge which made a faint swish with each swing he took. He hit the cursed Pig once in the chest drawing slight blood from the boy and sending him into a wall next to the Tendo houses entrance. Ranma flexed his Demonic hand and a slight pulse of power went into Soul Edge as it gained its full potential from Ranma wielding it. It now had a master who would use it to strengthen himself and the sword. Ryouga collapsed into unconsciousness but not before he saw Ranma getting dressed into a pure black armour with Soul Edge glowing Evilly.

Then Ranko came up to Ryouga and gave him a good whack with Soul Calibur knocking him out cold. Then she walked out to Ranma:

"Come Dear lets go I want to get into a good Hotel before it starts to rain. I hate getting wet."

Ranma just looked at her then he stabbed Ryouga once through the shoulder while saying to nobody in particular:

"When we meet again it shall not be as friends as we always were. It shall be as enemy's and believe me Ryouga. You always scream that I am going to die by your hands, now I will make a MASSACRE when we'll meet next."

With that he joined Onna-Ranma to walk down the street to find a nice hotel where they would plot their revenge against the entire Nerima Crew.

* * *

A single piece of advice for non Nerimians:

"When you see a man wielding a great sword with an eye on it, Run like the hounds of Hell are after you."

* * *

Another story up and ready. I really hope you like it so far as I am going to work on my Harry Potter story for a little while before continuing with another huge fic I am working on. If many of you review I just might be persuaded to write another chapter of this story... No forget it. I am sure that I'll write another chapter.


End file.
